MI AMOR ES SINSERO
by Daniel Max Niobe Lumen
Summary: Shun un chico frio y desalmado se enamorara de Fabia un chica pobre apunto de cometer un error. AQUI ESTA CHICOS EL ESPERADO ShunxFabia
1. Chapter 1

MI ES AMOR SINSERO

Charapter 1: El inicio

Shun era un chico rico

Que vivía solo

Ya que no vivir con alguien

Aunque no era rasista

Ni le importaba si eras clase alta media o pobre

Era demasiado egoísta

Y le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de los demás

Si veía que alguien era asaltado solo pensaba "lastima"

O si alguien iba a ser atropellado solo decía "mala suerte"

Tenía el corazón mas frió de el mundo

Hasta que un día cuando iba

Caminando por un barrio pobre para buscar más sufrimiento

Vio a una chica hermosa

De estatura mediana

De cabello negro azuloso, con unos brillantes ojos verdes

El se enamoro de ella a el instante

Pero…

Estaba arriba de un poste

Apunto de atentar contra su vida

A el parecer no había nadie para ayudarla

Parecía que era su fin

La chica lloraba sin descanso

"Y repetía obsesivamente ya todo termino, ya no sufriré"

Cuando termino de hablar

Se lanzo hacia el suelo

Ya que shun veía todo grito:

Nooooooooooo!

Y en un intento por detener su caída

Se lanzo para tomarla

Su acción fue un éxito

Ella no perdió la vida

Tan solo se desmayo

Como ella no despertaba

Decidió llevarla a su mansión para que descansara

Ella seguía inconsciente

Mientras que Shun

Se preguntaba sin cesar

¿por que la salve? La gente no me importa

¿por que la salve? Muchas chicas me han gustado pero eso no cambia las cosas

Será que me estoy…

En eso la chica despertó

¿Donde estoy? ¿Estoy muerta ya? ¿Por eso estoy en este palacio?- se preguntaba a si misma mientras volteaba de un lado a otro

No, no y no-decía Shun con una sonrisa leve

¿Eh, quien eres? ¿tu por que estoy aquí?- preguntaba enojada

Tranquila – le dijo Shun tomando la de el hombro

Te responderé todo su tu me respondes algo

Vale la pena, creo-dijo mientras se volvía a acostar

Bien, ahora dime, ¿por que intentaste suicidarte?

Muy fácil de responder-dijo agachando la cabeza

Eh- dijo sorprendido

Como veras soy pobre, no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie a mi lado,

Tengo una casita pequeña pero eso no cambia nada, ya que el gobierno me la quitara en tres días si pago una comisión,

tampoco tengo para comer, ni agua o luz

Valla-dijo pero increíblemente estaba conmovido- tienes un vida muy difícil

Si algo que supongo tu nunca comprenderás- dijo de nuevo molesta

Bueno ahora dijiste que responderías lo que fuera ¿verdad?

Claro no quiero quedar como mentiroso- dijo sonriendo

Bien ahora dime ¿Quién eres?

Normalmente alguien da su nombre antes de preguntar uno ajeno

Como quieras dijo- dijo seria

Soy Fabia- dijo extendiendo su mano

Soy Shun, Shun kasami – le dijo respondiendo su saludo

Bueno siguiente pregunta- dijo Fabia

¿Por que me salvaste?

Este… yo… mmmm… bueno digamos que ayudar a una persona no me ara daño – dijo Shun muy nervioso y sonrojado

Bueno me tengo que ir a reunir dinero para la comisión de el gobierno ya que detuviste mi intento de suicidio- dijo preocupada

Bueno, Fabia-dijo nervioso

Si que pasa- dijo mas amable

Me gustaría pagar tu comisión y ayudarte en tu situación económica

¿Qué?-dijo muy sorprendida- ¿por que quieres ayudarme?

Ya te lo dije ayudar a una persona no me hará daño- dijo un poco sonrojado

Pues… esta bien-dijo sonriendo

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Chicos aquí lo tienen mi prometido ShunxFabia y esto apenas comienza, disculpen que me halla retrasado pero me salio un inconveniente gigante y por eso me retrase dos días.

Si tienen mas parejas comentarios sugerencias y demás déjenlos con sus reviws

Pronto haré las demás parejas que me dijeron pero no se desesperen.

ASI QUE…

BAY


	2. La ayuda

MI AMOR ES SINCERO

Charapter 2: La ayuda

-Bien comencemos, hagamos una lista y tachemos lo que ya hicimos-dije alegre (o mi intento de alegre)

Empecemos desde la renta del gobierno para tu casa vamos hacia allá para poder terminar todo en por lo menos 5 días

¿Cinco días? ¿Por que tanto tiempo?-dijo Fabia molesta

Es una sorpresa, te la mostrare luego

Una sorpresa… la sorpresa seria estar en el cielo ya ¬¬' -dijo quejándose

Así que empezamos a caminar para enseñarle algo de la vida normal con algo de clase, se le veía que ponía atención pero lo pensaba como algo muy lejano.

¿Aquí es?-le pregunte para saber si era aquí

Si aquí es-dijo algo apenada y con la vista baja

Pues que esperamos hay que entrar- le dije tomándola de el hombro para animarla a entrar

Buenas tardes, ¿aquí es donde podemos pagar el impuesto?

Si señor Kasami, pero según su informe su ayudante ya pago el impuesto de su residencia

Si pero vengo a pagar otro impuesto, Fabia ¿podrías darme el último recibo?

Si, ten aquí está

Señor, ¿ella viene con usted? -dijo algo sorprendida y burlándose

Si ¿por qué?

¿Quiere que saque a esta criada de aquí? solo nos va a quitar tiempo-dijo viéndola como una rata y con cara de desprecio

Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, solo pague el impuesto y no diga nada-dije molesto por su actitud, lo cual es raro porque casi siempre soy como ella

Señor con todo respeto pero porque esta pagando lo que debería pagar esta arrastrada

¡CALLATE YA! - le grité muy molesto -¡SI NO RESULVES EL PAGO HARÉ QUE TE DESPIDAN DE INMEDIATO!

Como ordene señor, ya he hecho el trámite de dinero-dijo la cajera con la mirada baja

Muy bien, vamonos Fabia

Salimos del banco y nos dirigimos a mi mansión mientras hablábamos uno del otro, para conocernos mejor. Llegamos a mi mansión y me pregunto

¿Por qué no me vas a dejar a mi casita ya que ahora puedo dormir casi en paz?- dijo con un tono de agradecimiento

Muy simple, hoy te quedaras a dormir conmigo…eeehhh….bueno no conmigo…sino juntos allá….digo, no juntos tu y yo sino este…eh… tu en tu cuarto yo en mi cuarto y así-dije con una cara de idiota que ya me la veo a mi mismo

M-muy bien-dijo algo sonrojada

Entonces pues hasta mañana, que descanses-le dije con un tono amable para tomar una llamda

Igualmente hasta mañana-dijo igual

Bueno?

Si señor creo que llegamos a las dirección que nos ordeno- se escuchaba una vos a través del teléfono

Si hay empiecen el proyecto y háganlo bien muchachos.

NOTAS DE AUTHOR

Que tal mis lectores como verán he continuado este fic que por ahí Axel me acordó y decidí continuarlo cuanto antes, sé que fue corto pero por lo menos aquí esta:

Shun: ¿no puedes ponerme menos meloso? Parece que estoy enamorado

Dan: Yo se que lo está , el no lo admite pero yo se que si ¡HÁGANME CASO!

Shun: ¿no puedes cerrar la boca Kuso?

Dan: NO ME SILENCIARAS!

Shun: ¿a no? Entonces toma esto!

Yo: chicos estoy asiendo la despedida del cap, y ustedes tienen que pelearse?

Shun/Dan: este… si

Yo: Como quieran ¬¬… pero bueno ficheros como siempre manden un revió con sus sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, parejas y demás, no importa que no tengan cuenta por favor manden un re-envío que ahora es lo que me hace sentir bien, ya que creo que casi nadie está leyendo mis fic

ASI QUE…

BYE


	3. Charapter 3

MI AMOR ES SINCERO

Charapter 3: Resolvimos algo, pero hay otro problema

Después de cinco dias

Se encontraba durmiendo ambos jóvenes

Cada quien en su habitación

Soñando uno con el otro

Sabiendo que podrían se el uno para el otro

Pero ambos se negaban

A creer en su verdadero amor

Por un lado, Shun sabía que jamas se avía sentido así o avia sentido algo por alguien

Por otra parte, Fabia sabía, que si estaba enamorada de Shun, no quería su fortuna, lo quería a el, aunque sabía que antes era un poco frio, que el estaba muy cerca de ella, como haciéndola sentir calidez y felicidad

Pero, bueno ya era hora de despertar, sin que Fabia se diera cuenta, Shun había colocado una gran variedad de vestidos, jeans y blusas que ella pudiera escoger, junto con algunas diseñadoras de moda

Shuuuuuun!- se escucho un grito espantoso dentro de la mansión

Que pasa?- llego Shun muy asustado, pero de pronto vio a Fabia arrinconada en la cama, lo cual le dio curiosidad

Quien es toda esta gente? Porque están aquí donde dormí?-Decía Fabia con un rostro de "me vieron dormir toda la noche"

Tranquila, yo los mande, ellos te van a ayudar a elegir un buen atuendo, porque bueno, sabes que decidí ayudarte, asi que tendrás que vestirte bien para donde vamos a ir- le explico Shun a Fabia para que se calmara

¿Entonses? No me vieron dormir toda la noche?- dijo Fabia calmada

No, ellos acaban de llegar, así que bueno, ellos solo te ayudaran a elegir un estilo, pero tu eres la que elegirás tu ropa- le dijo Shun con mucha seguridad

Muy bien, pues bueno empezare a ver la ropa-dijo Fabia echándose un clavando en ropa (mujeres sabrán que es eso)

Bueno, supongo que ire a vestirme yo también, diseñadoras, hagan un buen trabajo- dejo Shun para irse

Si señor-dijeron todas las diseñadoras

Shun, se vistió con una camisa azul marino que hacia que su cuerpo se marcara, unos pantalones jeans de mezclilla con color verde, después de eso se lavo los dientes, bajo a su sala y comenzó a leer el periódico, pero de pronto, una llamada ocurrió

Bueno-dijo Shun con un tono de voz muy frio

S-señor, emoz terminado el proyecto indicado, los 160 hombres de mi equipo trabajaron duro, espero que le guste-dijo un hombre misterioso muy nervioso

Claro James, les enviare su pago en efectivo lo más pronto que pueda

Gracias señor, que tenga buen dia-dijo el hombre terminando la llamada

Después de un rato, Fabia salió con un hermoso vestido color azul marino, el cual llegaba hasta los tobillos, y dejaba ver una de sus sensuales piernas, las cuales atraían mucho a Shun, ella bajo las escaleras con el vestido y pregunto:

Me veo bien Shun?- pregunto un poco sonrojada

Te ves bellísima-dijo Shun realmente atarantado- digo… emm… si te ves bien-termino sonrojándose el solo

Este… gracias- dijo Fabia también sonrojada

Pues bueno, tenemos que irnos rápido, porque tu sorpresa ya esta lista- dijo Shun apresurando a Fabia a subir a la limosina

Después de un rato, llegaron a donde se supone que estaba la casa de Fabia, ella tenía los ojos vendados, y había… pues bueno había algo distinto

Ya los puedo abrir?-decía Fabia inquieta

Pues… bueno ya puedes- dijo Shun quitándole la venda

Este… por que estamos en esta casa gigante, y porque no esta mi casa? Seremos vecinos o que?- decia fabia procupada por su casita

No, esta es tu nueva casa- dijo Shun tomándola del hombro, afirmando que era en serio

D-de verdad?

Claro, tienes mas cosas de las que podridas imaginar- dijo Shun, pero el veía como los ojos de Fabia se llenaron de alegría y muchas lagrimas

Gracias Shun!- grito Fabia abrazandolo con mucha fuerza y felicidad

Todo estaba mejor que nunca, pero de pronto, sin que ellos se dieran cuanta, un carro lujoso llego y bajo una chica guapa, con color de cabello café claro, y benia vestido con una blusa blanca con brillos y unos jeans negros

Shun!¿ Me puedes explicar quien es ella, y porque te abraza?

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Hola, bueno eh vuelto con mas animos, menos problemas psicológicos y muchos mas fics para ustedes, quiero agradecer a unos amigos en especial por apolarme de esta manera y no dejar que me fuera asi de fácil, gracias y pues este es mi agradecimiento para algunos amigos:

Aika Misaki

Erly Misaki

DianaLauraHPFan

Zafiro Gehabich

Ritsuki Kurasawi

Y también 3 agradecimientos super mega extra especiales, para mis mejores amigos de Fanfic, que me apollaron, me Psicologearon yyyy… guradan mis secretos, ¿verdad Hibaku? Pero bueno, estos son los agradecimientos mas especiales, que son para:

Haibaku Kuso Tomorrow Brawler

Jessi Kuso

Nicole Sakirai

Dejen reviews, para sus comentarios, llantos quejas excusas felicitaciones parejas y demás, también quiero que visiten Yo te dedico esta canción, misiones Imposibles, y Em amor me llego en la fiesta

Asi me despido muy felis

ASI QUE…

BYE


End file.
